


Good Friend

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie finally takes a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Friend

"We're close... right Sook?"

"Of course."

Sookie speaks softly, stopping on the bottom step of her porch, her eyes locked on Arlene. It's been five years since Rene, since Arlene broke every promise she had made to Sookie and yet... she misses her. Arlene's eyes are softer than usual and the redhead seems almost shy, hesitant even as she moves closer to Sookie, almost as if she believes that Sookie will run from her, Sookie steps closer instead, moving closer slowly. The two stared at each other for a long time before Sookie snapped. 

"Oh... Hell."

Sookie broke the last few inches of space, pulling Arlene into a fiercely tight hug, her voice low and gentle. 

"I've missed you."


End file.
